


what happened to you?

by lesbisoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Intimacy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisoka/pseuds/lesbisoka
Summary: After the events of Episode 8 (S1), Din returns to Sorgan to recover. Omera finds him in a less than ideal state.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	what happened to you?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: so i'm sure that this idea has been done before, ik it's not the most unique, but this is just my humble take on it :^) hope you enjoy !

Din was not a crier.

When he knelt in front of that stack of helmets, he did not weep. He shouted at Greef. He forced himself to be angry so that he wouldn't break down. They still had to escape, after all.

Unfortunately for him, as he sat on the barn's porch, there was no one to be angry at. No one to pin the blame on.

No one except himself.

It was he who had turned in the child. It was he who had forced the other Mandalorians to reveal themselves as he tried to make up for that grave sin. 

And now, it was he who wept silently in the moonlight, trembling under the weight of his own mistakes.

"Mando?"

Shit. Din straightened up and sniffed as inconspicuously as possible. He stared at the ground while Omera walked over.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, sitting down next to him. 

Not trusting his voice, he nodded. 

"I wanted to ask," Omera said quietly, "I noticed you walking a little strangely… And you're missing a piece of armour… Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine," he muttered. 

"Mando…"

Wanting to change the subject, Din asked, "How's the kid, and…" He trailed off. He _knew_ her name… But it wasn't there… His head gave a throb, and he decided to give up. "...your daughter…?"

"Winta," she reminded him gently. "Either you don't care enough to remember her name, or you have a concussion. I'm hoping it's the latter." 

He wanted to apologize, but she didn't sound mad. She was only teasing.

"I…" he stared at the ground. "You're right…" Part of him worried it was more than just a concussion. What else would he forget? The events of that day were already no more than a foggy, disjointed mess of memories…

Aside from the helmets. _That_ , he remembered clearly. 

He felt her hand on his shoulder, and it pulled him out of his thoughts. "They're fine," Omera said gently. "Having fun together." 

Din looked at her. His vision was slightly blurred, but she was still just as beautiful as he'd remembered. 

Her cheeks coloured. He realized he'd been staring at her for a while. "Mando?"

"Din," he said softly.

"What?"

"It's Din," he muttered. "My name. Din Djarin."

Omera smiled warmly. "Alright, _Din_ … Are you feeling okay?" 

"I feel fine," he breathed. His head was throbbing. But he was sitting next to her. Things weren't all bad.

"A concussion is not fine," she said wryly, holding back a smile. "And you're staring…" 

"Maintaining eye contact."

"Is it eye contact if I can't see your eyes?"

"Hey…" 

Omera laughed, and Din felt he had not heard a more beautiful sound. Her face fell quickly, however, when her eyes shifted to his cloak. In the moonlight, she saw the stains. 

"What happened to you…?" she asked, looking at his visor as her brow furrowed with concern.

"It's a long story…" he said quietly, feeling his throat tighten. She continued to gaze at him, and he got the impression that she wasn't going to buy any lies or cover ups he offered. 

Omera placed her palm on his exposed thigh. He held his breath. The absence of that single cuisse was enough to make him feel naked.

"And is this a part of that story...?"

Din nodded. Once again, he did not trust his voice.

Her other hand closed around his. "Let's go inside. You need to rest…"

Knowing his protests would be useless, he gave a nod and slowly stood up. Every part of him still held the soreness from that day. He felt very much like he was learning to walk again.

It was pitch black inside the barn. He sat on his cot as Omera followed him in. 

"You shouldn't sleep in this," she said quietly, sitting down beside him and undoing his cloak. Her touch sent chills down his spine. He was frozen as she removed his pauldrons.

Next was his cuirass. She undid the straps with surprising ease, despite doing everything in the dark. 

Din pulled off his vambraces on his own. He didn't want her to do all the work. 

"Tell me if it hurts," she said quietly, working on the rest of his armour and padding. There was no need— he knew she would never hurt him. 

Din's breath caught in his throat as she started to take off his outerwear. "Omera—"

"It's alright," she soothed, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze. 

Soon enough, he was sitting in only a flimsy, short-sleeved shirt and pants. Omera's hands found their place along his shoulders and she slowly began to massage the stiff muscles. 

Din's eyes forced themselves shut and he tried not to moan at the relief. 

"Are you going to tell me your story?" she asked softly. 

He had trouble finding his voice. "I…"

Omera sighed and slid her palms down his toned arms, stopping to squeeze his hands. "Din… I'm here…" 

He felt himself get choked up again. Somehow, she knew… Knew what he had gone through was more than just a few injuries… He wished words were easier for him. "I know," was all he managed to force out. 

Her hands wandered to the sides of his helmet and he froze. "Omera…" 

"I can't see a thing," she assured him.

"Let… Let me do it."

With a deep breath, he pulled off his helmet and set it aside. Omera's soft hands were soon cupping the sides of his face, taking in the new growth— he hadn't shaved in so long. 

As her fingers traced over the healing cuts, he heard her sigh. He remembered her question: _What happened to you?_

Din closed his eyes as she slid her palms back and ran her fingers through his hair. He let out a soft hiss when she landed on the jagged line of new scar tissue that sat along the side of his head— sealed up with bacta, though still tender. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized, retracting her hand. Her fingers returned to the sides of his face, idly scraping against his patchy beard. "What happened to you…?" she asked again.

Din closed his eyes and breathed deeply. In a wavering voice, he told her, as briefly as he could, what he had gone through only days before. By the time he had finished, he was shaking. 

Omera moved closer. He thought she was going in for a kiss, but instead she wrapped her arms around him firmly. His head found itself buried in the crook of her neck as she gently combed through his curly hair. 

She didn't say _I'm sorry_ , or _Are you okay?_ or anything like that; she simply held him tight in reminder that he was not alone.

He hoped she wouldn't mind the tears that spilled past his eyelids and soaked her collar. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayy first fic ive published in a while :^) hope everyone is enjoying s2... i'm very scared ;;-;
> 
> this is a little more serious than my typical stuff, so i hope it's okay-- please let me know what you think of it ! i live for comments
> 
> (also hope you don't mind the helmet loophole lolol)
> 
> changed my URL btw! tumblr is now: lesbisoka


End file.
